Empathy
by Xtreme Spirit
Summary: Sasuke has a lot on his plate: there's a new member on team 7, his curse mark is acting up more violently then usual, and what is with the voice in his head that whispers evilly to him whenever the new member is around?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay readers bear with me here. Let me see a show of hands, how many of you have read a story with an original character…..ahhh, I see that's most of you. How many were annoyed with the original character? Ahh, I see that is most of you as well. I'm going to try very, very hard to make sure that this doesn't turn into one of those fanfics with annoying OC s. I really want to make this character as round as possible, so I'm going to need your help. If you feel throughout any part of this story that my character is turning into a Mary Sue or a flat character please, please let me know; I'm learning! Enjoy the story! **

The sun was peeking over the horizon; the first streams of light barely grazing the outer rims of Konoha. A large raven swooped gracefully onto the windowsill of someone's bedroom. The room was not as well furnished as you would expect, given the owner of the room. There was only a small closet, with the door left ajar showing few shirts falling off their hangers, and a smallish bed with a dark blue down blanket. Sasuke Uchiha peacefully slept in the bed, his hand resting gently on top of his chest, and his usual pale skin glowed with a tint of rosiness from a streak of light shining through his open window.

The raven cocked its head slightly to the side and cawed softly.

_Caw, caw _

Sasuke groaned lightly, shifting to lay in his side. The raven opened its wings and glided to Sasuke's pillow. _Caw, caw, _the bird cooed again. The only reaction the poor bird got was Sasuke wrapping his arms under his pillow and snuggling his head deeper into it. The bird ruffled its feathers in annoyance.

CAW, CAW!

Sasuke's eyes flew open and reflexively shoved the bird away from his face. He shot up. His chest billowed like a balloon; his baggy black T-shirt slipping off one of his willowy shoulders. His eyes darted around the room, discombobulated by the sudden invasion.

The raven flew to the sill again, cawing softly. Sasuke gritted his teeth when he recognized the bird as Kakashi's. _What could sensei possibly want at this hour? _he thought in annoyance. As if reading his thoughts, the bird flapped over to Sasuke's bed. There was a note attached to its ankle. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Kakashi hardly ever contacted by bird; only if it was an emergency. He untied the small note and opened it.

_Sasuke, _

_You're late. We are waiting for you by the Northern training site in the forest. This is a reminder because you either forgot, or you just don't care enough. You're expected to arrive at said training ground at 7:23 AM _sharp! _Don't make us wait any longer than we already have. _

_Kakashi _

Sasuke's frowned. He had completely forgotten about the extra training he and his team were supposed to do today. Sasuke glanced at his clock. It read 7:11. He scrambled out of bed, quickly changed into some clothes that he grabbed off the floor and hurried out the door, not even bothering with something to eat.

It didn't take Sasuke long to get to the training grounds. Rounding the final corner Sasuke came to a large clearing with tall stumps that looked like they'd seen better days. They were all chewed up and basically beat to a woodsy pulp from all the ninja who had practiced here in the past. No one had trained here for months.

On the far end of the clearing was his team acting only as they could act:

"Come on Sakura, just one little date! That's all I'm asking!" Naruto's obnoxious prepubescent voice echoed throughout the clearing.

"No way, that's so gross, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke scowled at his team's ridiculous bantering. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began towards them. Honestly, he could not believe that he was forced to work with such losers!

Hearing someone coming, Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "HEY SASUKE!" Sasuke groaned, it was far too early for this. "SASUKE, COME ON! PICK UP THE PACE WILL YA? YOU GOTTA MEET RYA!"

Sasuke dug his hands deeper into his pockets and made it a point to walk a little slower just to spite the blonde. _yeah, yeah whatever Naruto- wait what? _Sasuke looked past Naruto and saw something he most certainly was not prepared to see. A girl. A withdrawn-looking girl standing slightly behind Sakura. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"KICK IT UP!" Naruto called to him. "WE'VE BEEN WAITING LONG ENOUGH AS IT IS!"

"Naruto," came Kakashi's calm, almost lazy, voice from behind one of his perverted books. "Do us favor and keep your voice level down at least to that of a steamroller, okay?"

"But Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whined, pointing at Sasuke, "We've been waiting for almost two hours waiting for Sasuke to get his lazy ass out here!"

"Shut up, I'm here now aren't I?" Sasuke growled. A soft giggle came from the girl. Sasuke flashed her a glare. Her smile instantly faded and an embarrassed blush crept to her cheeks as she tried to hide her face with her dark brown hair. The glare stayed plastered to his face. Naruto looked at him to her and back at Sasuke, figuring out what was going on.

"HEY!" Naruto was shushed by Kakashi, "Sorry, I mean hey! Wipe that mug off your face, Sasuke and-"

"Please don't fight, you two." Sakura intervened, "today is supposed to be fun, remember?" Sasuke frowned, thoroughly confused by the whole situation. Fun? What did she mean by _fun_?

"Sakura's right," Said Kakashi, closing his book and putting it underneath his arm. "So, I say we probably should get past the grunt work so we can head to town."

"Wait, what's going on?" Sasuke demanded.

"Don't you remember Lady Hokage offering to take on a refugee from the war?" Kakashi asked almost surprised. Sasuke nodded. That's right, there was a war going on in the distant part of the fire country and all civilians and ninja under the rank of Chuunin had been evacuated. Sasuke already knew this, but he didn't actually think that it would be his team that got landed with her!

"This is Rya Yuriko," Kakashi continued, placing a hand on the top of her head, she waved a little. "She will be on our team from now on. Over the next few days you will show her around and introduce her to the other Ninja. But, first I want each of you to spar with her to see where her skill level is and how it will affect with team." They all nodded. "We'll begin now." Stated Kakashi lazily. "It will go in this order: Sakura, Naruto, and then Sasuke."

Sakura and Rya glanced at each other. Sakura grinned encouragingly and Rya gave her a nervous smile. They moved to the center of the clearing, standing about six feet apart. Rya pulled her hair into a long ponytail, to keep from getting in her face. Sakura tightened her Leaf Village headband. They both took defensive stances and then they began.

Sasuke leaned against a shady tree and watched as Rya fought her opponents, he went into a strategic trance and started looking for techniques to use against her. Her and Sakura's battle had gone on for a long time, almost a half hour. He reasoned that it wasn't because they were evenly matched, but because they both played on the defense. However, things changed when Naruto went to face her. He was a much more aggressive fighter than Sakura. Their fight was over almost immediately. Sasuke smirked to himself. So she wasn't an aggressor, huh? Then she was in the wrong line of business. If you wanted to be a shinobi you _had _to be aggressive, and Sasuke would make sure she learned that. His smirk grew wider, he would take her out in three seconds with Chidori.

"That's enough," Kakashi called as Naruto delivered one final blow to her stomach. "Okay Sasuke, you're up."

Sasuke smirked and walked to the center of the clearing, where she was hunched over with hands on her knees; panting. As he drew closer he noticed specific details of her state. Her legs were quivering, and strands of her hair escaped from their hold and fell around her face, a few sticking to her sweaty neck. Her cheeks were flushed with a rosy blush, and her chest heaved; wheezing for air. She looked like she was going to collapse, and only after two spars!

Sasuke gasped as a strange sensation flooded his chest into his head and beautiful, silky voice rang like silver bells in his head. _Go on Sasuke, _it sang to him. Sasuke's heart pounded in his ears and echoed throughout his ribcage. His eyes drooped, the voice was so calming, but where was it coming from? _Keep walking, _it cooed sweetly and so Sasuke did. His thoughts wandered about his mind as the soothing voice crooned softly to him. As his thoughts drifted he came upon a sudden, shocking realization washed over him. He didn't want to make this fight fast, oh no, he wanted to make this painfully slow.

His eyes snapped open and Rya was completely in his focus. Suddenly he _relished _the idea of hurting her. The small girl just seemed so deliciously _vulnerable _all of a sudden. She had no strength left, it would be so easy to break every one of her brittle bones. The petite ninja lifted her head slightly to meet his gaze. A demonic smirk stretched across Sasuke's face as he saw the intense emotion of fear dilate in her large, hazel eyes. The curse mark on his shoulder prickled in anticipation as he drew nearer. _GO ON SASUKE, _the calm voice turning to a grotesque blast, nearly bursting his eardrums. _MAKE HER HURT, CHILD! _Sasuke screeched out in the sudden pain.The familiar. unbearable pressure of the curse mark trying to claim him suddenly electrified his system. He clutched his shoulder. _Shut up! _He yelled in his head. Just as the pain reached its peak it receded, leaving his body feeling like it was full of steaming hot water. It was quiet in his head, the voice left with curse mark. His breath was ragged. _What the hell was that? _He thought panicky. Sure, the curse had acted out when he was about to fight sometimes, but never that strongly, and never had there been a _voice. _Sasuke shuddered.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked stone-dead serious. Sasuke nodded once. He got shakily to his feet and took the last several steps so that he was approximately six feet away from his opponent. He met Ryaa's eyes. They were filled with the same fear as before, however they were now diluted with a bit of worry. Their gazes locked for a moment. The curse mark prickled. Sasuke clutched his shoulder and gritted his teeth.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Sasuke?" Kakashi demanded.

"I'm sure, Kakashi," Sasuke snarled. Kakashi nodded, far from convinced.

"Then you may begin."

Sasuke took a readying stance, and Ryaa her usual defensive stance, backing up a good ten feet. Sasuke smirked. Just as he expected. He thrust his hands down and started gathering Chakra in the palms. This would be over in a flash. He launched himself at the girl, who was just standing there. Haha! Didn't she see what was coming for her? But wait, she disappeared? Sasuke was shocked, to say the least, when a nice, well delivered kick collided with the back of his head, sending him flying fifteen feet.

Sasuke rubbed the blood away from his mouth, gawking at her. That was the most aggressive he'd seen her be all day! Not only was it a good move, using his underestimation of her to her advantage, but it was also precise and _fast. _The only person who Sasuke thought could've done that faster, other than himself, was Rock Lee. Sasuke's distraught face stretched into a grin. So, little Miss Muppet could fight after all. _Okay, _He thought_ time to make things more interesting. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke made a quick jump to his feet and sped straight for Rya. The poor girl didn't even have time to react before a solid punch collided with her nose. A small, pained cry escaped her lips as she clutched her bleeding nose. Sasuke took the opportunity, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her to the ground. 

"SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled furiously. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" 

Sasuke wasn't even paying attention. He was so engaged, nothing else seemed to matter. He pulled his hand back into a fist, but it was caught before it could connect to its target. Kakashi held Sasuke's arm in a firm grip. 

"When I say "enough" I expect you to listen." He said through gritted teeth. Sasuke scowled and yanked his arm away. Kakashi gave him a stern look before helping Rya to her feet. She flashed him a glare. 

"What is your problem?" She rasped in between breaths. Sasuke's face softened, that was a good question. He looked down at the ground. What the fuck was up with him today? She waited for several moments before rolling her eyes in disbelief. 

"SASUKE!" came the insufferable blonde's booming voice from behind them. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO PULL BACK THERE? YOU COULD'VE SERIOUSLY HURT HER!" 

"Will you just shut up, you're giving me a headache, idiot." Said Sasuke, massaging his temples. 

"YOU KNOW WHO I BET HAS A HEADACHE? RYA! DON'T THINK NONE OF US SAW HOW YOU USED HER FACE AS A PUNCHING BAG!" Kakashi's hand clasped Naruto's mouth shut. 

"Naruto," He said in strained kindness. "If you open your mouth again in the next five minutes I will close it for you, understand?" Naruto nodded his head vigorously. 

"Good, now if there are no further problems I'll leave you guys to get to know each other better" And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

"Alright," Sighed Naruto, stretching his arms over his head. "All that drama just worked up an appetite, how about you guys?" Sasuke shrugged, it didn't really matter to him. 

"I guess I am a little hungry," admitted Sakura putting a hand on her stomach. 

"Same here," Rya added awkwardly, "So, where is there to go?" A sly smile widened across Naruto's lips. 

"Oh the innocence of being new to the leaf village." Naruto sermonized, "Let us show you the best place to get Ramen in town!" He exclaimed throwing a playful arm around her neck. She smiled kindly at him as Naruto led her away towards the village. Sakura and Sasuke stayed behind. 

"We should probably follow them," Sakura suggested, "we don't want Naruto to be the one to give Rya her first impression of the village." Sasuke half-smiled. 

"No," he said crossly, "we wouldn't want that at all." Sakura ran several steps ahead of him. 

"You coming?" She asked, noticing him not following. Sasuke pressed his lips together and hesitantly followed his team. 

There was something that told him not to go. He knew his limits and he was in no shape to be socializing with people, not after that freak voice attack. He cringed at the fresh memory. He tried to push these feelings aside. Besides, he had bigger fish to fry, this new girl was going to cause him nothing but stress, he could feel it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the afternoon by the time they reached the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and the sun was starting to disappear behind the trees. It would have only taken them fifteen minutes had it not been for Sakura's insufferable need to drag them all around the village, showing Rya the "trendiest" places to shop and hang. 

They were all seated in the small, steamy shop, Sasuke was seated at the end and Sakura an Naruto sat on either sides of Rya, viciously interrogating her with their snooping questions. 

"So, Rya," Naruto began, scarffing down his eighth bowl of ramen. "What was your life like back at home?" 

"It was very quiet," Rya admitted, "I hardly anything ever happened, there's just no action for ninja in the Western Region." She said taking a bite of ramen. 

"Yeah, yeah, I 'otally ge' wha' you're saying!" Said Naruto in between bites. "I can't imagine no' having my kick-ass missions to ge' me through the boring week!" He swallowed, "I can't wait until our first mission together!" 

Rya smiled genuinely at him. Naruto smiled back. This girl was easy for him to get along with, not too complex and easy-going. 

"This is probably a touchy subject," Started Sakura nervously, "But would you mind telling me about the situation with the war?" 

"Oh no, not at all!" Rya shrugged and started engaging Sakura in the details. 

Sasuke was leaning with his back against the counter looking out at the setting sun. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even hear Naruto running up beside him. 

"So," Naruto said slyly, elbowing his friend in his side playfully, "What do you think of Rya?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about," 

"Oh come on, you know!" Said Naruto nodding his head. 

"No, actually I really don't." 

"What do you think of her? Do you think she's nice? Pretty? Or what? I think she's okay, but sakura's way hotter let me tell you." Naruto whispered so that only Sasuke could hear. Sasuke gave him a funny look and glanced over to where Rya was deep into her story. _Well she's certainly not hideous, I guess_ he thought. He never really paid much attention to girls and Rya was no different. 

"I don't exactly know her enough to tell her personality, but she seems nice, I guess." Sasuke mumbled, munching on an apple he had bought while exploring the village, he didn't care much for ramen. 

"Yeah, she does seem nice, doesn't she." Said Naruto, meandering back to his seat. 

"So Rya, where is Lady Tsunade having you live?" Sakura asked curiously, after the tale of the war had finished. 

"I honestly don't know," She said with slumped shoulders, "She never got around to telling me." 

"Oh my God!" Cried Sakura, "I wish I would've known sooner! My Aunt and her niece are both staying in my house for the next few weeks, if I had known I would've been able to pull some kind of arrangements!" 

"That's perfectly fine," Rya assured warmly, "I'll find someplace." 

"Don't even worry about it, Rya," Said Naruto leaning back in his seat grinning at her. "I have plenty of space in my apartment!" Sakura wrapped her arms around Rya's neck in some attempt to protect her. 

"No way I'm letting her stay with you in your filthy pigsty!" She screeched. 

"Well, then what is she going to do? Stay with Sasuke?" She suggested jokingly. Sakura's eyes brightened. A light bulb just went on! 

"That's actually not a bad idea!" She said. Sasuke's head whipped around faster than a bullet. 

"Excuse me?" He said in utter disbelief, had he heard that correctly? Rya seemed to shy away from the situation as well with her shoulders slumping and her hair falling in front of her face again. 

"Its okay, Sasuke, "She spoke softly, "I would hate to inconvenience you." 

"Are you kidding?" Naruto yelled, " you'd be no trouble at all!" 

"Please Sasuke?" Sakura asked staring at the floor. "She has no where else to go." Sasuke sighed deeply. The things he did for other people surprised him sometimes. 

"Urgh, fine." He grumbled crossing his arms and turning away from his company. Sakura's face brightened. 

"Oh thank you, Sasuke!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. "I knew you would!" 

Sasuke was so frustrated with himself. Why couldn't he just say no? Just the thought of this girl in his house put him on edge, imagine her touching his stuff and sleeping on his couch! Yeah, he would let her stay with him, but he was not going to like it. Nope, he was not going to like it one bit. 

**A/N: End Chapter Two! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry about the SUPER long delay. I wasn't going to update at all, but then I got a review which motivated me to write the next chapter! Thank you, fallensasuke93, for reminding me why I started writing this story! Hopefull the next update won't take so long! **_

_**!!!PLEASE READ!!! Does anyone know how I get rid of the underlines? I did not do that, its just the way is uploading it. Is there a way that I can change it?**_

"_So did you have any hobbies back home?" Asked Sakura inquisitively. _

_Sasuke groaned. He had been at his wits end with the inane interview questions about an hour ago. Now it was just getting torturous. He rubbed his temples. Did anyone have any aspirin or something? His head was killing him. He spared a glance in the direction of his teammates. Sakura was scrutinizing Rya with her aqua green eyes. Naruto delightedly slurped his ramen, also listening intently for an answer. Rya, on the other hand, appeared to be getting very weary of all the questions as well. Her eyes were beginning to droop, she was no longer answering in complete sentences. Instead mostly in "Mhmms" and small nods of her head. Honestly, she didn't even look like she was paying attention anymore. _

"_Did you have any hobbies?" Sakura repeated. _

"_Huh? Oh sorry," Rya shook her head, trying to engage herself, "Sorry- I'm just zoning out. Do you happen to know the time?" She asked politely _

_Curious as well, Sasuke glanced at his wristwatch. It read 9:00. Sasuke was surprised. Had they really been there that long? _

"_Its 9:00 according to my watch." Answered Ichiraku from behind the counter. _

_Apparently they had! God, what was he still doing here? Then he was reminded of his little "arrangement" or "predicament" as some people might say. As for Sasuke he preferred to call it "a real pain in the ass". He groaned again, suddenly his headache got ten times worse. _

"_Oh its getting pretty late." Said Sakura sounding disappointed. "Maybe its time we start heading out." _

_Way ahead of you_

Taking advantage of the suggestion, Sasuke quickly threw a few dollars on to the table as a tip and sped out of the shop before anyone had the chance to say anything otherwise. A little baffled by his sudden swiftness, the rest of the team followed Sasuke out.

"Be sure to come back soon, now!" Called Ichiraku, smiling cheerily from behind his counter, watching his favorite customers leave. 

"You bet!" Yelled Naruto as he ran ahead of his friends with a sudden energy boost. "ALRIGHT!" He yelled, giving the rest of them headaches. "WHERE TO NEXT GUYS!" 

Sakura whacked him upside the head. 

"Keep it down will you?" She screeched. "There's no need to wake up the whole neighborhood!" 

Sasuke, not wanting to be near his arguing teammates, walked ahead, taking notice of the beautiful night. It was late in the evening and the cloudless night sky was bedazzled with stars . The breeze had a bit of a nip to it, but other than that it was the perfect night. Most everyone had retreated to their homes for the evening and only a pair of ninja on guard duty could be seen on the vacant street before him. They nodded curtly him as he passed. And Sasuke respectfully nodded back. 

Sasuke breathed deeply and wave of nausea swept his body. The air was suddenly filled with a sickeningly alluring scent. It was like a vanilla and Jasmine concoction mixed with something that he just couldn't place. Sasuke's steps faltered and he squeezed his eyes shut to keep from throwing up. 

"Are you alright?" asked a soft voice close to his left ear. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that Rya was walking beside him with a look of concern on her face. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said aloofly, flashing her a bored smirk. "Why do you ask?" 

"I don't know you just seem…unhappy to me." She said cautiously. Her comment confused Sasuke but before he could say anything the breeze flurried some strands of her hair, and another waft of the mystery scent filled the air, making Sasuke's head pound. He visibly bristled and clenched his jaw. 

Eventually, Sakura and Naruto caught up with the pair. Luckily their arguing had ceased, unfortunately, for Sasuke, they had now taken to fussing over every detail of the coming days. Telling Rya all about the other ninja and the things they had planned for tomorrow. Honestly, Sasuke didn't know what was worse. 

"-then there's Ino, she's a total bitch, but she has her good days." Informed Sakura. "and there's also Kurenai sensei's team which has Hinata, Shino, and Kiba-" 

"Oh don't get me started on Kiba!" Naruto rudely interrupted. "He's an absolute animal! A menace to society! You'd do best to stay away from him" Naruto nodded. Sakura rolled her eyes. 

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic, Naruto?" She asked "you just don't like him because he has an ego just as big as yours." 

"Hey!" 

And so their arguing began again, all the way to the Uchiha Compound, located right in the center of the village. The once proud corolla of the Hidden Leaf; it used to be a metropolis of activity. But now it just sat lonely, playing host to the last remaining Uchiha. 

"Alright," Yawned Naruto when they reached the heavy, iron gate of the compound. "Time to hit the hay, see you guys bright an' early!" 

"See you later, Rya! Good-night Sasuke!" Said Sakura, turning to follow Naruto down the street. 

Truth be told, Sasuke never felt worse watching the two most annoying people in the world walk away from him than he did right then. It was quiet, discomfortingly so. All that could be heard was the soft chirping of crickets somewhere in the grass, and the nervous shuffling of Rya's feet. And so the awkwardness begins! Sasuke sighed, he swung open the unlocked gate and began walking up the winding, gravel pathway leading to the compound. 

"You coming or what?" He spoke coldly. Rya quickly followed after him, glancing unsurely at the compound. It did not look so promising. The shutters were in shambles, the garden was invested with weeds, and the paint job was chipping away.

Sasuke was not one for doing handy jobs and the place was letting itself go. 

They reached the front door. Sasuke reached underneath the shabby, old "Welcome" mat and found the key. He fumbled with the lock for a second, before the door

swung open. 

Rya stepped in the house after Sasuke, being sure to take off her shoes in respect. She stared in wonder at her surroundings. It was a step up compared to the outside of the house, that was for sure. All the floors in the hallways were all carpeted in maroon, and appeared to be in need of a good vacuuming, the kitchen, the only visible room from where they were , had tile flooring and delicate chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It looked very old and very out of place. 

"My mother had a thing for vintage." Said Sasuke, noticing her gaze. 

"Its beautiful." She whispered. Sasuke shifted, he wasn't comfortable with this conversation. 

"Well, follow me." He ordered, walking down one of the wide hallways. The two walked in silence, their footsteps even muffled by the carpet. The hallway was dark, the walls lined with little, unlit candles sitting in small, brass holders. Sasuke stopped suddenly in front of door nearing the end of the hallway. He rubbed the back of his neck, and looked around nervously. 

"I'm guessing you want to shower before going to bed?" He mentally smacked himself. He sounded like idiot! But he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act. This was his first time playing host. 

"Yeah, that'd be great." Rya spoke, equally unsure. Sasuke opened to door he stopped in front. Inside was the bathroom. It was small, but very classy. Instead of tile the floor was made of burgundy-stained stone, the walls painted deep blue and there was a 

small, cream-colored tub and showerhead with on the far end beside the sink. 

"You can have any room in house, I'm going to bed." Sasuke said before walking down the hallway towards his room. 

Rya sighed stepped inside the bathroom and began to undress. There was something about him that made her feel…sad. Miserable, in fact. She didn't know what it was. But it had been bothering her all night. She stepped into the shower and turned the faucet on hot. She sighed as the water poured over her. It had been a long time since she had felt an energy pull as strong as his. 

A very long time. 

Sasuke sat at the edge of his bed, topless, his shirt flung haphazardly among the rest of his clothes on the floor. He sat there bandaging his left bicep. It was extremely sore from the chidori he had used early. Purplish bruises were beginning to show their ugly faces up and down his arm. 

He jumped as his door swung open. He had nearly forgotten someone else was here. He turned and immediately stiffened. It took him a second to realize how awkward the situation had just become. There in his doorway Rya stood clad in nothing but a towel and him sitting on his bed without a shirt. Suddenly, all of his senses were set aflame. He was suddenly aware of everything around him. The warmth of her body, steaming from the shower, the scent of his shampoo in her hair, mingled with her natural scent that was once again making his head pound. The water droplets on the tips of her hair dripping to her neck slowing making their way down her collarbone. His head erupted with ear-splitting hisses coming from the voice from before, making his curse mark prickle. 

Sasuke forced his gaze away, immediately putting an end to the hissing, leaving him instead with another searing headache. His heart pounding in his chest. He tried to look as un-phased as possible so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. 

"I'm so sorry," She said quickly, "I didn't know this room was yours." She looked away. 

"why aren't you wearing anything?" Sasuke asked stupidly, clearing his throat. 

"Lady Hokage hasn't given me my things yet," She said hastily, "I don't have anything until tomorrow." Sasuke groaned, feeling like an idiot. Why hadn't he thought of that before? 

"Oh, right," He said keeping his gaze down. "You can borrow some of my mom's old clothes if you want." 

"That'd be great, thanks," Rya said thankfully. Sasuke got up from the bed and crossed the room to the hallway. He risked a look at Rya. The skin on her arms was beginning to break out in goose bumps. He shuddered and looked quickly away. He led her down the hallway and opened a door two rooms down. There was a difference between this room and the room that Rya had seen earlier. This room vacant. Not in a literal sense, but it _felt_ vacant. She could tell that no one had touched anything in there for a good long while. There were only two pieces if furniture in the room. One very large bed, made neatly with crimson blankets and black pillows. And a dresser, equipped with mirror and an assortment of brushes, combs, and ornate jewelry clustered on the top. Rya could sense Sasuke's mother's vintage handiwork in here. She reached out to touch one of the Victorian necklaces she saw on the dresser. Sasuke caught her wrist before she made contact. 

"Don't…touch….anything." He growled in annoyance. This room was like his

Holy Sanctum. No one went in. Even he tried to keep from going in. This was his way of preserving his mother and father's memory. This was their old room, after all. 

Sasuke went to the dresser and as carefully as he could opened the top drawer. Inside were his mother's old nightgowns. He picked one from the top and handed it to Rya. 

"Thank you very much," she smiled graciously. Sasuke turned his back to her, giving her privacy to change. After a few moments of rustling fabric, he tensed when he felt her warm hand on his shoulder. He turned and his heart nearly jumped in his throat. The knee-length, light pink spaghetti-strap dress with shiny sequins along the hem that he had let this basic _stranger_ wear was the last thing he had seen his mother in before she died. Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach. His fist clenched and his teeth gritted. He felt like he wanted to kill something! 

_KILL HER! KILL HER! _The voice boomed in his head. He let out a cry as his curse mark exploded with pain, making him collapse to the floor. 

Suddenly, Rya was on the floor next to him. Her green eyes fogged over with an eerie hypnotic gleam locked with his obsidian orbs. Sasuke found that he couldn't take his gaze off her, no matter how he tried. He gasped, feeling her fingers pushing roughly at his temples. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, letting out a pained groan. He felt as though she were breaking into skull! 

The room around him swirled out of focus and he found himself as though looking through a window. His surrounding were sickeningly familiar. Nothing was its right color. A grotesque mixture of black, red and negative colors swirled around to shape some twisted, distorted form of reality. Fear pumped through Sasuke's veins. He was in the last place he wanted to be. He was in _tsukoyomi. _

Flashes and memories past before his eyes. 

_A younger version of himself running fervently down his street among the piled bodies of his butchered clan. He was crying, running towards his house. _

"_STOP IT, ITACHI!" He screamed as the sword swung heavily down, slicing through his unsuspecting parents. "MOTHER! FATHER!" _

_The shady silhouette of his older brother leaning over the bloodied corpses of his beloeved parents. A wicked smirk playing on his lips. _

_The tortured sobs of young Sasuke as he relived the death of his family over and over again. _

"_Itachi…why?" choked Sasuke, splayed across the floor with sweat dripping down his neck. _

_Itachi solemnly closed his eyes, "To test the limits…of my power." _

"_By all means flee," Echoed Itachi's haunting voice throughout his head._

"…._cling to your wretched life." _

The disturbing images spiraled away, the intense pressure leaving Sasuke's head. Rya's fingers left his temples. He opened his eyes, his chest heaving and a bead of sweat ran down his forehead. She was kneeling in front of him, resting on her shaky arms. Her creamy skin was flushed and red. Her eyes, regaining their orginal hue, looking up at him; big and apologetic. 

"I'm sorry," She whispered breathlessly. "…I just needed to know." He hardly caught what she said before his eyes fluttered shut and crumpled to the floor.


End file.
